Tales of a Broken Heart
by HellsAngel13
Summary: Fang's an average teenage witch living in the Harry Potter world-for the most the part. Tragic heart break when she was young has effected her entire life. Now finally at the age of 13 she is getting to go to Hogwarts. Based on events of movie and book.
1. Chapter 1

The little girl woke up in the hospital. She slowly opened up her tired eyes. At first she didn't know where she was and had forgotten completely. But she immediately started to remember once she saw Albus's tear streaked face. It all came back to her like a hit in the gut. Every little memory, every minuscule detail; all of which hurting as though the world was over. _No, _she kept telling herself, _No it's not fair! This can't be right! _Her hand shot up to her face where she found bloodied bandages down either side of her face. There was the hard cold proof telling her that her life really had collapsed into dust. She felt the warm tears start up. But she didn't want to cry, she didn't want to just sit there and sob. And the only other option to let out all her unbearable feelings was anger.

"NO!" She screamed at the old man standing over her. "Where's Mommy?" She screamed through her tears. She knew exactly where she was though, she was to understanding for her age, and she _hated _it. "Where's Daddy? I want David! I want them now!"

Poor Albus was heart broken. "I'm sorry but-" he began shakily, but was stopped by more screeching from the broken little child.

"NO! They can't be…." Her voice was slowly lowering as the gasping sobs took over. "Give 'em back…." She cried as she backed away on the bed and into the wall behind her. "Now, I want them back, give 'em back…." She shoved her head into her knees and cried some more.

But it was hopeless. All the screaming and pleading in the world wasn't going to bring them back.

……………………………………….

Fang woke up that day lying face first in her bed where she stayed at the burrow. She had a nice little bedroom up in the attic that Molly had made for her when she'd needed a place to stay after the events of her 5th birthday. It wasn't very big but cozy just the same. She'd decorated the walls with posters of her favorite quiditch teams and had too many books to count.

Her summer had been anything but eventful. Like usual she went and stayed with various x-order members instead of at the burrow. She started staying there after Ginny had gone off to school to give Molly some company since it was difficult to mother your own husband. Though this year's summer was unusually boring, seeing as nothing interesting ever happened at the ministry. Not to mention her anxious waiting to go to Hogwarts. After all her years of pleading and tantrums, people had finally started to see things her way. The first person was Albus, whom thought that she had deserved a decent education. And that was what had started the whole ball rolling. Some people still worried a bit but all in all she'd finally won the battle.

"FANG!" Molly shouted again. She groaned. Either today would go really good or _really _bad. No matter which she knew she had to get up or Molly would have her head. She got dressed into a simple black tee-shirt and jeans that were two sizes to big. Both hand-me-downs. She already had on her fingerless black gloves, (she hardly ever took them off) and checked to make sure that she had all her earrings in. All seven. Good. She then slapped on her old black hat she'd worn since she was five years old, the same one that had belonged to her brother.

She tromped down the stairs none to gracefully to the smell of fresh pancakes and syrup. She smiled to herself, her favorite. She sat down sat down at the old wooden table in the kitchen and watched the back of a bustling Mrs. Weasley and silently awaited her breakfast. She looked around. She loved it at the burrow, it was always so cozy, no matter how cluttered. The old house never seemed to sleep; it was always alive with some sort of activity. And Fang hated quiet. It had to be one of her favorite places to be.

When Molly had gotten her her food she quietly hovered over her with a worried look on her face. Fang knew exactly what she was thinking about, the same thing so many other people had been worrying about.

"I'll be fine Molly." She spoke through a mouthful food "I wish you people would stop worrying about me, god. It'll be fine……..you know, how come you supported the idea of Remus going to teach, yet you seem to hate the idea of me going to school? I mean I'm already two years behind everyone else! Isn't that enough suffering for you or are you not happy till I've drowned myself in my own misery?" She commented sourly. She knew that Molly would never want to make her miserable but she was just so sick and tired of everyone doing this to her. She knew that Molly was just being her motherly self. To Fang she'd always been like the over protective grandma that had difficulty just letting you go over a friend's house for the night. But she still wasn't sure how much more of this crap she could take before she truly snapped.

"You know that I only want what's best for you!" She sighed "I'm just not sure that this _is_ what's best for you." She finished quietly. Fang sighed, she wasn't completely sure either. "Kids off on some last minute shopping?" she asked, desperate for a change of subject, though slightly curious as to why the Burrow was so uncharacteristically silent. "Yes Arthur just thought that they all might want to go out and have some fun before they left." "And he didn't invite me?" She asked sarcastically with a grin. "He would have but everyone knows that the last thing you'd want to do with your last day at home is go shopping at Diagon Alley." She said with the same grin.

_Home._ A word she'd never thought she'd really ever be able to relate to ever again. No matter how many people would ever love her or care for her she didn't think she'd ever have one of those again.

"Well I think I'll go do my hair and what not." She shouted at Molly who was now engrossed in some cooking show she just started watching on the little black and white set. When she reached the bathroom she reached into the drawer and started brushing her long brown hair. She looked into the eyes that were staring back at her. One blue and one green._ Used to both be green _she thought nastily. But the one thing they both had in common were long red scars that stretched from the middle of her forehead to her upper cheeks. A muscle in her jaw jumped at the sight of the matching pair. _It's not like there's any thing you can do about 'em._ She gave an exasperated sigh right as the door bell rang, announcing the arrival of her riding companion for the trip to Hogwarts.

.……………………………………………………………...

She and Remus walked briskly through the muggle part of the train station. She looked up at him and had to admit he didn't look so good. He looked rather ill, like he'd missed an entire nights rest, but she was used to his appearance around the full moon. She loved him deeply, to her he was a father; he always had been. As a child she'd been awfully clingy to him so she'd heard; she still was to an extent. People would always joke too about how the only person she'd really take orders from was him, and really it was quite true. If someone asked her to jump she wouldn't budge, but if he did she'd ask how high. Pretty much she'd do any thing for him.

They timed they're entry onto the platform. The place was pretty much deserted so it seemed to have worked out perfectly. She looked up at the Hogwarts Express. It was a magnificent maroon color and stretched far across the platform. They got on.

They stowed away their things and sat down in the farthest compartment. "Excited about teaching at Hogwarts Remus?" He looked up at her. "I have to admit I'm quite nervous but yes I guess." The smile on his face was tired and worrisome. "Stop worrying you'll do fine!" Remus gave a sigh "I hope so." She looked out the window worry etched on her own face as well. "You'll do fine to. I'm sure you'll make to many friends to count. Just try to stay out of trouble won't you?" She gave a mischievous grin. "Can't make any promises." He leaned his head against the window pane fighting to keep his eyes open "Why don't you take a nap professor?" she asked jokingly. It was sort of weird referring to him as anything but Remus. "I guess." He answered already drifting off. "Maybe you should too with it being your first day and all." By then he was already gone and quite frankly she was pretty tired too. It'd taken a while for her to fall asleep. Slowly but surely though, she'd slipped away into unconsciousness.

………………………………………………………………

"Who's that?"

Who's _that_?"

"Ginny?"

"Hermione?"

"What are you doing?"

"I was looking for Ron…."

"Come in and sit down…."

"Not here!" a boy said hurriedly "_I'm _here!"

"Ouch! Exclaimed another boy

"Quiet!" Apparently Remus had woken as well.

Fang looked around, it was terribly dark. The lights seemed to have gone out for some reason; The only source of light being a ball of fire in Remus's hand. Oh well, that's what night vision was for, one of the few perks to her unique condition.

"Stay where you are." Remus ordered rather hoarsely. Some thing was odd; she could feel it in the air, the odd chill that sent shivers coursing through her body. Some thing was coming she realized. Some thing dark, some thing merciless. Sudden realization hit, she knew exactly what it was. Remus was heading towards the door she made to warn him but she'd barely even opened her mouth when some thing other than Remus slid the door open.

The creature had long bony fingers and a black billowing cloak that hung in tatters around it making it impossible to see any more of it. It had a hood that covered over its ghastly face. It drifted into the compartment rather than walked. People had a right to fear it. It was dementor.

She watched it with panicked eyes. Normally she would have roasted it till it was nothing more then ash but in this case she couldn't let her secret slip, after all she hadn't even reached the school yet! Jumbled thoughts shot through her mind at a dizzying rate. The thing was getting closer, it wasn't stopping. She could feel all her worst memories starting to surface. _No _she thought desperately, _make it stop. _Then just as the memories were about to break through, a blinding light filled the entire compartment. It took her eyes a moment to adjust to it. The light seemed to have a sort of shape, like a wolf or some thing. "Of course" she breathed. It was a patronus.

She watched as the dementor fled at the sight of the patronus. Once the terrible creature was gone Remus let the patronus disappear. Every thing seemed to have been alright again so Fang decided to spare the compartment and all it's riders a spare glance as to see the over all damage. All of them seemed pretty shaken up, but so was she. One boy in particular with slightly longish dark brown curly hair looked awfully pale and disturbed. When looking upon the ground she noticed that another boy had actually passed out. _Poor kid_, she thought, another minute and she would've probably ended up on floor with him.

"W-W-What was that?" asked a pale faced girl in a shaking voice. She was the girl that had been sitting next to Remus. She had bushy light brown hair and brown eyes to match it. "That was a dementor, a guard of Azkaban I'm sure." Remus answered calmly. "A-And that bright thing t-that drove it away?" asked a bright red headed girl standing over by the door. A Weasley no doubt. "A patronus." she spoke up, proud of herself for keeping the waver out of her voice. Everyone stared up at her as though they'd completely forgotten that she was there. She didn't like the sudden attention brought to her.

Hurriedly she said "Umm…. You guys might want to help your friend there." She pointed to the passed out boy as the spoke. "Oh!" the bushy haired girl exclaimed. "I didn't see Harry down there!" "What happened to him?" asked a boy with hair as red as the girls. Another Weasley. Together they turned him over so he wasn't lying with his face pressed into the floor.

At first Fang hadn't really paid any attention to the boy's name, but now it had taken her a moment to stop staring at him. He had messy dark hair and glasses that currently hung crooked on his nose. But it wasn't his general appearance or even the fact that he was the boy who lived that made her stare. No. It was that, to some extent, he understood what it was like to lose your loved ones. That for once there was a kid who seemed to share the same sort of ordeal that she was in.

His eyes then fluttered open, which happened to be blindingly green. Harry looked around seemingly confused. He focused his attention upon his friends. "What happened?" he asked tiredly. "What was that thing?" "It was a dementor Harry. You passed out when it came in."

"Here." Remus said handing him some healing chocolate. "It'll help." He merrily glanced at it and looked around the compartment as if making sure that the dementor was gone.

"I think I'll go have a word with the driver." Remus spoke as he got up and went towards the door. He turned back to Harry and smiled kindly. "I haven't poisoned that chocolate you know." He said jokingly and turned and left.

At first they sat in silence for a moment; No one being exactly sure what to do or say after a dementor attack. Fang reluctantly decided that now would be a good time to introduce her self. "Hey" she said "Umm I don't believe I've met any of you before." _God I hate this. _"But my friends call me Fang." She looked around expectantly for names.

"Well, I'm Hermione Granger." said the girl with the brown bushy hair. She held out her hand for Fang to shake. By the look on her face Fang could tell that she hadn't left that well of a first impression on her. Oh well, she was used to that, but she had a hunch that she could make her impression of her better with time. "And I'm Ginny" said the girl with red hair. "Weasley, right?" She asked grinning. Ginny blinked. "Yes…. How did you know?" "I've met your mum before, awfully nice women." She turned to the other red head. "And you must be her brother?" he turned a little pinkish. "Yes, and the names Ron." This time she appointed her gaze to the boy who'd just gotten up and had taken his seat next to her. "And your Harry Potter of course." At first he looked shocked. "Wait, how'd you know my- oh….right." He said slightly embarrassed. When they'd all introduced them selves she saw how each had taken a turn to stare at her eyes and scars. _Oh well, guess I'm used to it. _She sighed. Now she looked over at the dark haired boy.

When she looked at him she noticed how cute he really was. His eyes were a smooth caramel color and it was written across his face how dreadfully shy he was._ Shut up stupid, you don't get crushes, let alone boy friends._ After a moment of nothing but staring and blushing she finally got to asking him what his name was. "And you are?" Now he got a chance to stare. _Great, 'cause it's not like anyone's got manors any more. _But when he stared it wasn't the same way other people did, he looked into her eyes as if they were the most beautiful things he'd ever seen. Most just looked at her as though they'd never seen any thing so weird in their life. Well it wasn't like her eyes were even technically human but jeez, for the most part _she_ was still human. A voice broke her out of her reverie. "I-I'm Neville." He answered, still staring in that same fascinated way. "Neville Longbottom." "Well it's a pleasure to meet all of you." Fang commented as politely as she could.

Thankfully Remus had entered the little compartment delaying the awkward silence that was sure to have come. "Dementor gone?" she asked as casually as she could. "Yes, and I believe we should be moving again in about…." there was a lurch as the train broke into motion once more. "Now." He said taking his seat across from her next to window.

"About how much longer until we arrive at the castle?" Fang asked, directing her attention once more to the people she'd just met. "Oh not long about 15 minutes or so." answered Ginny. "Best if you start getting your school robes on then." She finished kindly.

"You don't look like a first year but I swear I've never seen you around here before." Hermione said observantly. "What house are you in?" She asked looking up at her, thankfully not staring again. Fang hesitated. "Well you see I was sort of home schooled for the past 2 years, and now every one back home, including myself, thinks that I should start school. So technically I'm in my third year here." She looked around. "What about you guys?"

"We're all in Gryffindor." commented Ron. "Me, Harry, Hermione and Neville are all in our third years too. But Ginny here is in her second year." _Well at least I'll know some people in my year,_ she thought, _can't say the_ _same for house necessarily_. "Hope you get into Gryffindor." Ginny said cheerily. "That way you'll actually know some people." "Yea," she said, sounding rather longingly. "Me too."

About 5 minutes after they all had gotten their robes on they'd come into view of the castle.

"Look Fang!" Ginny told her excitedly. "There it is! Hogwarts!" Fang looked up and was astonished at the sight. She'd imagined amazing things; things that she'd thought to be absolutely ridiculous, things that made her think she was letting her imagination run wild. But the real thing compared to what she thought it would look like made it seem as though she had no imagination. It was huge! She couldn't believe how much space it took up. It was magnificent to, it was absolutely breath taking during the night time with all it's lights on, leaving a glistening reflection upon the lake. She found her self gaping at it. Behind her Harry said, with a tinge of humor to his voice "Home sweet home." _Home._ Suddenly she felt envious of them all, they'd had 2 more years then her to be here. All the while she'd been home reading books up in her little attic bedroom. Oh well, she couldn't be mad for long when she knew that she was about to actually go into such a marvelous castle.

"Fang looks like she's seen a ghost." Ron said amusedly. "She will in a minute." Harry said. They all laughed. "Well it is quite a sight. Don't you remember when you first saw it?" asked Hermione. "Yea but I still don't think I caught flies in my mouth like she is." Ron said a grin in his voice. "It's just it's so…."Fang searched for the right word. "Amazing I mean, I've read Hogwarts a History I don't know how many times and I _never _expected it to look like this!" She said gesturing towards the castle. Hermione stared at her. "You've read Hogwarts a History?" she asked befuddled. "Yes" Fang answered uncertainly. "I know I don't look like the reading type but I love a fine book." And it was true, she did love to read. "I think Hermione's found a new best friend." Ron said. All the kids laughed. Fang looked over at Neville. The boy hadn't said a word after she'd asked for his name, but he was laughing just as hard as the rest of them were. Fang couldn't help but to notice the way the corners of his mouth went up when he laughed. And the way his eyes shone too. She gave herself a mental slap in the face. _Cut it out retard, you just got here. Don't screw every thing up already!_ She averted her eyes.

Instead she looked over at Remus who seemed to be fighting off sleep as best he could. She felt bad for him; she couldn't even imagine what it would be like to be a werewolf, especially as a child. Before she could even attempt to bring him into the conversation however, the train lurched and slowly came to a stop.

"Finally!" Ron exclaimed "I'm starved!" "We all know _your_ hungry Ronald." Hermione said smirking. They all started getting their things and walked towards the exit of the train.

"Wanna walk with us to the castle?" asked Neville, who seemed to be proud of himself for speaking to her. "Oh I'd love to but since I just got here and still need to be sorted I have to go with Hagrid." She said as they walked out onto the cobblestone path. She was lucky it was dark out; All this blushing and what not.

"All firs' years over 'ere! A voice boomed over all the racket; a voice she new had to be Hagrid's. "All firs' years!" She turned to what she hoped to be some newly made friends. "See you guys later I hope." She said waving them off. "Ya better make Gryffindor!" Ron shouted. "And I mean it!" She smiled. "I have a rather nasty reputation of not following orders!" she shouted back. She turned leaving the laughing mass of faces behind. She drew her attention to Remus.

"I take it then you also go another way?" she questioned. He smiled. "Of course I do. Remember? I'm a teacher now." She laughed. "I'll see you later. Good luck with the sorting." He said gripping her shoulder. "And I told you you'd make to many friends to count." He smiled and turned away. "She yelled over the noise. "I know how to count to 5 Remus!" She could hear him laughing as she went and followed the booming voice calling for all first years.

"Aight then, is that all 'o yas?" Hagrid looked just the same as she'd seen him from the beginning of the summer. Big black beard, giant brown furry robes, how could she mistake him for someone else?

"'Ello Rubeus." She greeted him happily. He looked down at her making her feel smaller then she really was.

"Oi!" he said his entire large face lighting up. "Well if it isn't the little trouble maker 'erself! This way firs' years, come on les go! Ain't gonna cause us to much trouble are yas?" she liked Hagrid a lot. She thought he was one of the kindest people she knew. "Maybe not for you but who knows eh?" he laughed. "When I heard Miss Cricket was coming te school I thought they were pullin me wand!" she smiled. "Guess your just not as lucky as you thought." She said looking up at him. "Oh I don't think you'll be too bad." "Try telling Argus that." She put in. He thought for a moment. "Well with yer father here I…." He stopped dead; and so did she. He'd hit a sensitive spot and he knew it. "I-I mean Remus, why with him here I think you'll be a good lil' girl." He looked down at his enormous feet visibly ashamed of any discomfort he'd caused her. Time for a change of subject.

"I read in Hogwarts a History that the first years get to go across the lake on enchanted boats." She commented. Hagrid took up this opportunity. "Yup! Ye can ride with me if yas wants?" he looked down at her nervously. "O'course I do ya big oaf!" she said as she punched him in the arm playfully. And so she did. Unlike most of the other boats the one that Hagrid got to ride was rather big. Though no mystery as to why. When they sat down the boat visibly tipped downward towards him. She couldn't suppress a couple giggles at this. "Sorry 'bou that. Bit of a biggin' I am." She laughed.

As they went along she didn't talk too much. Like all of the other first years she was too distracted by the marvelous sight of the castle. This was one of the few times she was actually happy she had her condition. For without it she wouldn't have been able to have seen the fantastic scene before as well as she would have been. She actually felt bad for the other first years.

It didn't take too long for them to reach the castle. When they did she was absolutely enthralled in it all. It was almost too good to be true. Fang knew that the castle was how old the castle was, and it showed its years.

Hagrid opened up the huge double doors that went into the main entrance. They went up some stairs and reached another set of double doors. Standing in front of them was a face she already knew. This person had been a help to the order back in the day. Professor McGonagall stood looking down at each new student in turn. She wore dark forest green robes and a tall pointy hat to match. When her eyes shifted over to Fang she gave her a crooked smile. McGonagall smiled back.

Hagrid gave the Professor a quick big handed wave and headed into what Fang knew to be the Great Hall. After the doors shut behind him McGonagall turned her attention back to the students. She had on a serious face and a tone to match it. "I am Professor McGonagall. I am the Transfiguration teacher here and head of Gryffindor House." She paused as if waiting for someone to contradict her. "Before I escort you all in I am first to tell you all that when you go in you shall listen for me to call your name. When you hear your name you will then go up and be sorted into one of the four houses; Gryffindor, Huffelpuff, Slytherin, and Ravenclaw. After that is done with you will then sit down at your designated table with the rest of your house and you will be free to enjoy the feast. Now follow me please."

Everyone chatted excitedly amongst them selves as they moved towards the doors. Fang went to the front and spoke to McGonagall, "Would it kill ya to smile?" McGonagall looked down at her. "What, aren't I cheery enough for you?" she asked pretending to be utterly befuddled. "No you're just BURSTING enthusiasm." She commented sarcastically "I just happen to be completely blind." She looked back down at her with a smile on her face. "Watch out Miss Cricket I'm your teacher now." And with that McGonagall pushed open the large doors and set off towards the front of the Great Hall.

Fang did the only thing she could do; stare.

The castle was just as amazing inside as it was out. She gazed around the huge dining area. On the sides of the hall were large arcs that disappeared when they reached the charmed ceiling, which currently showed a clear nights sky with countless shimmering stars. There were four long tables with lord only knew how many students. One for each house she noticed. At the end there was another long table where all the teachers sat. In the middle with the largest chair was the headmaster; Professor Dumbledore. He sat smiling with his eyes twinkling through half moon spectacles. On both sides of him were a numerous amount of teachers. On the far right she could see Remus sitting, looking rather shabby compared to all the other teachers, she smiled at him hoping he could see her from all the way over there. She recognized Hagrid as well, who of which towered over all the other teachers. She met some of the other teachers some time when she was younger, and she still remembered who they were. She had a fantastic memory. She just didn't know if they did. But when she looked all the way down on the right she saw the last person she'd want to be taught by. Severus Snape.

She'd never really been introduced to him but she remembered seeing him once before. But she still knew who he was. He had black greasy hair and a nasty sneer that said he'd rather be burning in hell then have to sit through this shit again. He was an x-Death Eater also. Though in her opinion once you're a Death Eater your always one. There's no going back. Now that she thought about it she had a hunch that he knew who she was too.

As they walked down between what seemed to be the Gryffindor table and the Huffelpuff table all the other kid's talking slowly subsided. Once they reached the staircase that led up to the teachers table they stopped. Some distance in front of Dumbledore was a pointy hat on a stool. McGonagall went over and picked it up with one hand. With the other she pulled out a roll of parchment.

"Listen for your names please." She hollered. "Christina Afrin." A girl with short cut blond hair stepped up and sat on the stool. When she did McGonagall placed the old ratty hat upon her head. The hat's wrinkles started to form a face. A moment later the hat shouted "RAVENCLAW!" the table on Fang's far right cheered. She went to go sit with her new house. "Jacob Arson." And so it went. Name after name and even thought her last name started with a 'C' and it was supposed to be alphabetical, it never got called. Until finally, when no one was left standing but an anxious Fang was her name called.

"Em-" McGonagall stopped abruptly. She knew the last thing she wanted was to be introduced as was her real name; Emily. "Fang Cricket" she called. When her name was actually called she could have sworn she saw Albus lean forward in his chair, seemingly intrigued specifically by her sorting. Fang self-consciously walked up the stepped to the stool. She looked over at Remus who gave her an encouraging smile. She smiled back. She bite her bottom lip as she sat down on the stool. The hat was placed on her head and almost immediately she could feel it move. Then it started to speak to her.

"Ah…….. You're a tricky one aren't you? Yes so many different things that make you; you." He stopped for a moment, like he'd just found some thing interesting. "Yes…. You are unique aren't you?" she went cold. She knew what he'd found. "Ahh…. not to keen about your special….condition are you?" Alright, now she was just getting mad. "Relax child I'm not judging you. Now then, let's see here. Not so much of a Huffelpuff no…. no…. That wouldn't do. You're clever like a Ravenclaw, yes. But your very brave I can tell, loyal too; you'd do anything for you're friends. You don't let people walk all over you one bit, all Gryffindor traits my dear." _Yes._ "But wait. I can see pain in your past, more then any of these fools have. I can sense revenge in you, violence. Oh and power." There was a smirk in his voice, and she didn't like. "Yes lots of power you'd do great in Slytherin." "No" she told him, her voice was like steel. "I will _not _I repeat_ will _ _not_ join Slytherin." "Are you sure? You'd be a fantastic candidate? But then again I guess your not the first to refuse Slytherin now are you?" _What? She wasn't the only one who'd rejected the very idea of being in that house? _She was very confused but had no time to dwell on the matter for the hat had begun talking again. "Oh well, if that's the case then I guess there's really only one other choice……." She held her breath. "GRYFFINGOR!" he bellowed.

She released her breath and looked over her shoulder. Remus was all smiles. She then looked over at Albus. He smiled too and held up his cup to her as a gesture of well done. She didn't think anything could have stopped her from smiling at that moment. She went down the steps to go sit at her table. With her eye sight it only took her a second to locate her newly found friends

"Fang!" one of them called. She quickly hurried over. Ron gave her a slap on the back. "Good job mate I knew you'd be put in the right house." She got a couple more congrats and pats on the back. She noticed that Neville was missing. She looked down the table and saw him sitting with some other people. She frowned.

"Fang" Ron said trying to get her attention. "There are some people here who I'd like you to meet." He gestured towards two identical boys with his same red hair that sat right across from him. "Let me guess." She said "Your brothers?" "That's right." One of the twins said. "He's Fred…." "And he's George." She could tell they were trouble makers just by the smirk on their faces.

"You two weren't here a moment ago." She stated questioningly. "Right you are." Fred said. "We were just out having a little fun down at the Slytherin end of the castle…." "If you catch our drift." She had a feeling she did. "So what'd ya do to their common room?" she asked amusedly. "Well we don't know the password to the common room and there's no place to near enough to hide to eavesdrop …." "So we had to stick with dungbombs in their loo." Fang laughed. "Not bad but I can get you into the common rooms." They both stared at her. "How?" they asked together. "Well I can do a pretty mean Disllusionment charm, which I assume they didn't teach you yet. Not to mention I can disguise your robes to make them look like a Slytherin's with a simple appearance charm." she looked up at them both. "I'd have to do the same to your hair." She commented dryly. Both boys had rather mischievous looks upon their faces. "I think we've just met our new best friend, wouldn't you agree George?" "I certainly would Fred."

"Ahem!" All the noise in the hall immediately subsided. All eyes were on Dumbledore. "Now that I have your attention I'd like to bring forth some announcements. First things first; the Forbidden Forest is forbidden, hence the name. It is also forbidden to go any where near the Whomping Willow. We also have a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Lupin." There wasn't much applause except from the people that had been in the same compartment as she was. "We have another new teacher. Our replacement for Care of Magical Creatures is none other then our very own, Rubeus Hagrid." Hagrid stood up, almost knocking the entire table over in the process, though looking quite proud of himself. "I also have another announcement." He said quieting the hall. "Hogwarts will be will housing guards from Azkaban. Dementors. They are in search of the escaped prisoner, Sirius Black." People started to whisper hurriedly. "Quiet, quit. Now I must ask of you to stay out of their way. Dementors are merciless creatures that will suck out all your happiness and leave you with nothing but your worst memories." He searched the hall. "I want you to remember, that even in the darkest times happiness can still be found." He waved his hand over a candle, causing it to extinguish. "Just so long as one remembers to turn on the light." He finished once again waving his hand and bringing back the flickering little flame; he paused. "I will delay your magnificent feast no longer. Please, dig in!"

Suddenly the empty table top become in some of the most delicious food she'd ever seen. There was chicken, pork, rice, pumpkin juice, everything! She didn't know where to start. Eventually though she'd managed to reduce her choices enough so that it would all fit onto her plate. For the rest of the dinner she talked amongst her new friends. All lot of the time though she spent scheming with Fred and George. She had to say; together they'd managed to come with some of the best material ever. Later on when desert came she chose some pudding, cake, and a brownie.

"Good lord I think I've finally met someone who can eat more then you Ron." Hermione said staring at Fang's over filled plate.

"Maybe one day we should have an eating contest. Last black hole still sucking everything in wins." Harry suggested. They all laughed.

She never thought she'd make friends so quick, let alone any at all. She was pretty happy. Fang looked up at Remus. He seemed to be in a conversation with Professor Flitwick. Her smile grew to be even bigger. Even he seemed to be having a good time.

After eating and talking for little while longer Dumbledore stood up. Just the movement of getting up and out of his chair alone started to quiet all the students. "Now that everyone has finished indulging themselves in our glorious feast, I do believe that it's time for you all to go to bed. Your head boy or girl will lead you to your common rooms."

"All right!" hollered yet another boy with red hair. At least she knew she wouldn't be seeing any more Weasleys since, counting them all up, she knew Molly only had 5 kids in currently in Hogwarts. "Follow me! And pay special attention first years so you don't get lost next time!" She walked along side Fred and George who were now asking her if she was busy after curfew tonight. She told them she was, and she wasn't lying either, she had plans. Once they left the Great Hall the Grand Staircase came into view. Yet again Hogwarts had left her speechless. She looked up; it was almost as though the stairs went on forever. She watched as the stairs took turns in switching places. The sound of the stairs creaking echoed off the old stone walls. The walls themselves were covered in paintings from bottom to top. At first glance there didn't seem to be anything special about them, but then Fang noticed that each and every one of them was moving. She saw pretty young girls in old fashioned dresses, old men in suites, jungle scenes and so many other things. It was when she walked by a poker scene when she heard whispering.

"Look! There's that girl I told ya'll 'bout!" One of the men whispered hurriedly. "Damn Ed and it thought you were just full o' shit." "Nah, that's her all right, ya can see the scars from here." If there'd been a way to diminish her seemingly impervious mood this was it. "I don't get it though. I mean, wouldn't she be a danger to all the students?" "Well apparently Albus trust her so I don't know…." "You mean like how he trusts that monster to teach?" One of them spat. "Madness if you ask me. Hogwarts is meant for wizards not freaks and monsters."

By then Fang had actually reached the painting; and she was fed up. "My hearing's as good as my strength." She snarled into the painting. At first they went quiet at the threat. Then one whispered loudly. "She heard us all the way down there! And what a temper!"

"Fang you all right? You look awfully pink in the face." Hermione questioned concernedly. "yea." She answered as calmly as she could. "Totally, umm we almost there?" she asked trying to get Hermione's attention off of her reddened face. "Yea almost, unfortunately our common rooms the farthest up."

They stopped at a portrait with a fat lady in an old fashioned dress. The large women looked down upon the group of students. "Password?" she asked sounding rather bored. "Fickelsome Fireball." The portrait swung open to reveal the entrance to the common room. She crawled through after Harry and looked around the room. There was a fire place against the wall with the entrance in it. Across from that was a large couch and near that were several squishy looking chairs. Behind all that there were wooden tables and chairs for students to do their work on. The room was very cozy and oddly reminded her of the burrow. She had to admit that she missed the burrow a bit and everyone that were there. But it was all worth it. She loved it here.

"All right then, the girls dormitory is on your left, and the boys is on your right." The head boy shouted to the first years. "Breakfast is at 8, lunch at noon, and dinner at that are your classes and your free blocks. Make sure you check your schedule to see where you're going. Curfew is at 9 and that rule goes for everyone." He shouted a little louder as for the older kids to hear. "Lights out at 10 and no later than. Any questions come see me or any of the other older students." he sighed. "Preferably not Fred and George." He said under his breath, and walked away towards the boy's dormitory.

"So that was another one your siblings I take it?" She asked smiling at Ron. He made a face. "That was Percy, the head prat. Dodge him if you can, especially if your planning on giving the Slytherins hell this year with Fred and George." He added smugly. She smirked "I'm planning on giving them a whole new kind of ugly. But getting caught ain't part o' the plan." She told him. After that she talked amongst some of the other third years trying to get to know them all. After a while everyone started to disperse into their dormitories. When her, Ron, Harry, and Hermione were some of the last people still up they decided to get some sleep. They said good night, got on their PJ's, and headed to their beds.

She hopped in bed and turned to Hermione. "Night Hermione, see ya in the morning." Fang snapped off her bedside lamp. "Night Fang." Hermione responded and shut off her own light.

Fang waited till she was sure that everyone was asleep. She gently got out of bed, grabbed some clothes from under her mattress, and with as much grace as she could muster, tiptoed as fast as she could out of the dormitory. She glided down the steps and into the common room where she got dressed. Jean shorts, black tank top. She slipped her goggles around her head for safekeeping. She then crawled through the hole in the portrait and ran down the corridors on bare feet. "Yet another troublemaker in this house." She heard the fat lady grumble. She didn't where shoes when she went out for a flight, last time she did she'd lost a boot and spent about 45 minutes searching before she'd finally found it. She was almost to the door when she heard voices. She recognized them to be Albus and Minerva. She came to a stop and leaned slightly around the corner.

"……..I think that she'll do well. Just so long as no one finds out is all." Minerva said. _One guess who their talking about._ "I believe so too. I'm happy that she's found such good friends." Albus commented. "I know! I was so excited when she was placed in my house! I was getting worried because she was taking so long but in the end well….I was so happy, and you could tell Remus was proud." She said. Albus seemed to be lost in thought. "Yes I think they'll both be fine." He spoke. After that they'd turned the corner; and quite frankly Fang was tired of eavesdropping on this conversation. She needed to get away.

She climbed the steps that led up to a little section of roof that was probably one of the tallest points of the entire school; witch pretty much made it perfect. She only knew where this was because she asked Fred and George where she could reach the roof at. She knew they'd mistaken the request for something troublesome. When she got to the little door at the end of the thin stairwell, she gently pushed it open. She breathed in the cool night air. It was nice to be outside, away from all the hubbub of the school and events of the day. For a minute she stood there and felt the summer's breeze whip at her hair and pull all her stress away. After all, she still had to go through her first day of school.

_You didn't come all the way up here just to stand there did you? _No. She loved doing this. She smirked; but Molly hated it. She put her goggles on and walked up to the very edge of the roof. She closed her eyes and slowly tilted forward.

She held out her arms on either side of her as she did this, and in a matter of seconds, she was falling. She loved the feeling of it; the adrenaline rush she got, the wind whipping at her, everything. But as soon as it had come it was gone. She snapped open her eyes and immediately went into her animagus form. Or technically, half animagus form. Blue scales started appearing all over her face and went down across other sections of her body. She could feel the fangs poking at her bottom lip and could practically feel her eyes shifting from something like human to completely animal. Her long pointy tail came through the hole that she'd put in her shorts. And then last, but sure as hell not least, two enormously sized scaly wings shot out of her back and through the other two holes that she'd put into her shirt. She'd completely fazed into her other form; half dragon.

She swooped up and out of her free fall. She flew around the towers of the castle like a maze. Then she left that area and went over to the Black Lake. She went as close to the surface of the water as she could, letting one of her scaly blue wings gently skim across the top causing it tor ripple. After that she circled around the Forbidden Forest for little while. No matter how much she hated what she was she loved flying. The cool air against her face, the feeling of being free, not having to take any orders form anyone; she some times felt bad for the normal people who could never feel the same way. They were limited to unreliable broom sticks. After that she decided that she should go back to the roof. She flew back to the castle and slowly circled in on her target. Once she gently made her landing she decided to lie down and think for a minute up there.

She remembered how she got that way. Her father was fascinated by dragons and thought that the most proper way to study them was to be able to live with them. So he decided that the only way to do that was to become an animagus. But doing that was difficult; tons of things could go wrong. And even though her father had been a very talented wizard, things still went array. One way to become an animagus was to make a very difficult potion, and since he had been very good with potions he'd decided that that would be the best way. Well he'd made the potion, and as far as any potions master could tell it'd been done perfectly. One day though he was called unexpectedly to wok. He'd taken her to work with him since no one was him since no one else could watch her that day.

"Now sit there Emily and don't touch anything." He told her. "But daddy! I'm thirsty!" She whined. "In a minute!" He told her. So she sat there and pouted. He'd been talking to a man that was probably a college that had helped him with the potion. She remembered him telling him that he should wait on taking it because it might not be fully correct. He dad had been fighting with him that it was already perfect. The college must have been holding it and her dad had taken it away from him. Her dad had slammed it on the table behind him and kept on yelling. She'd looked over and had assumed that he'd put it there for her to drink. She'd picked it up, wondering what it was and looked at it. It was a funny color and didn't smell like any drink she'd ever had. But she thought that she should try it other wise her dad might yell at her.

So she started to down it. It hadn't tasted bad actually, just a little funny. She hadn't noticed anything out of the ordinary till she started feeling tingly all over. Then a sharp pain went up her spine. She'd stopped drinking it but by then it was already too late. The potion hadn't been correct after all.

She sighed; time to go back in now. She went down the stairs and down the corridors in no hurry at all. By the time she'd reached the common room and had slipped back under the covers she was already wishing that she was back outside flying aimlessly around the castle.


	2. Chapter 2

"Fang wake up! We're gonna be late to breakfast!"

Fang woke up in a twisted mess of bed sheets. She would of just ignored Hermione, if it weren't for the fact that she was deprived of food.

"Alright….alright." she groaned as she got up and got dressed into her new school robes. For her it was kind of weird having brand new clothes, she tended to just to wear old hand-me-downs from various people or use an engorging spell. Which in her case she always had to alter her clothes to have her own real style; which seemed to be punk-rocker.

She tromped down the stairs into the common room.

"Well 'bout time you got here." Commented an impatient Ron.

" Thank me for getting her here at all." Hermione retorted.

"Thanks Hermy!" Fang chipped in as they headed out the portrait.

"No! That well _not _be my new nickname! That makes me sound like a five year old."

"At least five year olds know how to have fun." Ron said smugly. Their trip went on like that, those two fighting and bickering while Harry and Fang sniggered at them. And as they went by the picture of the poker scene Fang didn't hear a sound. She smirked.

Once they sat down and began eating they all started going over their schedules, seeing who was with who in which class.

"I've got Herbology first." Fang said "Anyone got that?"

"Don't think so." Harry replied. "But I think that we have potions together. And we've all got Defense Against the Dark Arts and Divination with each other. Not quite sure what else."

"Well that ain't bad." Fang muttered through French toast.

Then they all got their things together and started walking towards their classes. Since Fang had Herbology she had to go separately from everyone else. She just hoped that she'd know at least one person in class.

She got to class just as the bell rung. She looked around for a spare seat. There was only one seat that was placed at the very front. Great; the front. But when she sat down she noticed who she was sitting next to. Neville. She felt the butterflies start to swarm her stomach but immediately shoved them down and away.

"Hey Neville. Didn't know you were in my class." She said to him. He whipped around to face her. He looked horribly shy. "Umm…. yea guess I am, didn't know either. She smiled at him.

"All right then, you all know me I'm professor Sprout. Ill be taking attendance now!" She held up a piece of parchment and went down the list. "Ok, Emily Cricket?" At first Fang didn't budge, she was never called that unless she was in bug trouble. "Emily?" then, reluctantly, she spoke up. "Here." She muttered as she raised her hand." "Oh right! Sorry Fang forgot ok um…." Fang zoned out as she read the rest of the list. She was too annoyed to listen.

"Ok then! Today we'll just do some simple naming of plants and what not since it's your first day here. So I'm going to be giving out various plants to you and a partner and using the sheets I give you, you well name them. Any questions? Good, now get to work." And with a swish of her wand plants and papers started flying to desks.

She sat there feeling as dumb as a post. She was terrible with this crap. Not to mention her, what ever he was,(she refused to use the word crush) was sitting there watching her become dumbfounded. Neville seemed to be going to town.

"Here I'll work on those and you can have can have these." He said simply. She tried her best doing the task and thought that she didn't do half bad until she'd handed over her papers for Neville to check.

"Oh um…. Fang I think you got this one wrong…. And this one….maybe this one to…."

_Great now he thinks I'm a dumbass. _She thought. Though he didn't seem to be taking having to do all the work too badly. In fact it seemed like he enjoyed it.

The rest of the class went on the same way until the bell rung. When it did she got up and walked with Neville to Divination(he seemed to have a couple of classes with her) while he went on about Herbology hoobla that she didn't quite get. But that was until _it _showed up.

"Well, well boys, I didn't know the freak show was in town." A blond boy and two other guys in slitherin robes walked up to them. "Huh Longbottom?"

Poor Neville didn't do anything as the bigger of them shoved him into the wall. And if anything made her mad it was people that thought they were better then you. And as she looked around people had stopped to stare as if waiting for a fight to break out. They either didn't see Fang or they could just care less that she was standing there.

"I think it's time for another lesson boy's." He said as he handed the tall one his bag. More people watched, some seemed to be looking forward to a possible beat down, others looked on nervously. She guessed that it was about time that she made herself noticed.

"Hey kid!" she called at him. He turned on her with an angry but confused look. She assumed he didn't usually get stood up to by kids.

"How do blondes brain cells die?" She asked him with a smug look.

"Don't ask me such a…."

"Alone." There were a lot of oohhs and giggles from behind her. But all that did was just boost her ego.

"Your gonna pay for…."

"How do you recognize a blond in school?" Bystanders started shouting answers. "They're the only ones who erase their notebook when the teacher erases the board."

Now he was really getting mad. "You little….!"

How 'bout this one; what do you call a blond skeleton in a closet?" She asked, directing her attention towards the onlookers. She heard a multitude of wrong answers.

"Last years hide-and-seek winner." She answered triumphantly. It seemed now everyone had taken her side of the battle and were egging her on to do more. But she thought that she'd made her point.

Blondie stalked up to her and looked down at her. "You don't even know how much you'll pay for that. "He looked her up and down. "I already know who _you _are. You're that snotty little orphan _brat_ that doesn't even have a place to live. I've heard plenty about you form father, so you better watch it." He sneered.

She put on a pleasant little smile. "Well love, if a fights what you want." She stood up on her tip-toes and down at him with the nastiest look she could muster.

"Then a fights what you'll get." For a moment he just glared at her, but then he stepped down, grabbed his bag, and left in huff. She grinned.

She looked over at Neville, who was watching her with an intensity that made her cheeks go pink. His face was pale but as Fang watched a big smile slowly crept up his face.

"T-That was…." He stuttered. It looked as though he was struggling with words. "Well…. N-no ones ever stood up for me and w-well…." He looked up at her with gratitude and admiration in his eyes. "That was bloody brilliant." Her cheeks went pinker.

As they were going up the winding stairs she asked him a question.

"Who was that any ways?"

"Oh that was Malfoy." He answered still beaming from what had happened minutes ago. "He's the worst Slitherin of them all and that's saying something. But his dad's rich and he thinks that he's better then everyone else because he's pure blood and what not." He got a puzzled look on his face. "By the way, what did he mean when he called you an orphan, you don't have any parents or anything?" He asked, in his face.

She hated being pitied like that. And she also hated talking about the parents that she'd lost. "Oh umm….I don't really know what he was talking about…." She trailed off, looking around wildly for a subject change.

"Oh look!" She pointed towards a door that read Defense Against The Dark Arts on it. "We're here." _And not a moment to soon._

They slipped inside the room. It was larger than she'd expected, but then again so was the entire castle. The desk and chairs had all been piled up against each wall leaving the room to appear to be quite empty except for a big wardrobe that stood in the middle of the classroom. It shook as though some restless creature was inside it wanting to out. Then the bell had rung.

"Alright then everyone, I'm professor Lupin. Today we'll be doing something rather fun and easy since it's the first day." He walked over to the wobbling wardrobe. She was glad to see that he looked better today."Can anyone tell me what's in here?" _Well how the hell would she know that?_

"That's a boggart." A boy answered.

"Yes, very good Mr. Thomas. Now can anyone tell me what a boggart _looks _like?"

"No one knows what a boggart looks." Hermione said. "It takes the shape of what ever the person closest fears most." She finished.

Lupin smiled. "Precisely, now the only way to defeat a boggart is to use the simple incantation 'Ridiculus'. Now I want everyone to try. 'Ridiculus'" He said. The class repeated a couple times.

"Now I need a volunteer." He searched the room. No one seemed to be responding so he picked randomly. "You there. What's your name?" Unfortunately for Neville, he was pointing directly at him.

"Umm…. N-Neville sir." He stuttered. Poor kid.

"Come here then Neville." He walked over to Lupin. "Tell me Neville, what do you fear most?"

Neville hesitated a moment. "Umm professor Snape sir." The classroom sounded of giggles. Fang bit her lip to stop herself from joining in with them.

Lupin chuckled a bit. "Yes, frightens all." Lupin motioned for him to come closer. He leaned in and started whispering into his ear. "Can you do that for me?" He asked after he was done. Neville nodded. "Good."

Fang raised an eyebrow at him. He just smiled cheerfully back.

Lupin whipped out his wand and pointed it to the wardrobe. "Now then, wand at the ready." He flicked his wand and the door to the wardrobe creaked open. For a moment nothing happened. But then long, pale fingers gripped the side of opening. Then the entire shape of professor Snape stepped out. He stalked over to Neville with venom that would put Salazar Slitherin to shame. Neville shook form head to toe.

"Come on Neville! Go!" Lupin egged him on.

Neville was freaking out. But he did as he was told.

"R-Ridiculus!" He flicked his wand. Suddenly, Snape's clothes had morphed into a terrible green dress, red hand bag, and a raccoon hat. Everyone was laughing at what he'd done.

"Yes Neville! Well done! Now then form a line. Single file please!" The kids all lined up. Fang ended up right behind Harry and Ron. Lupin had turned on the record player playing a tune that Fang rather liked. As Fang watched people's Boggarts turned into a multitude of things. From creepy crawlies to creatures of the night. She'd thought she'd laugh herself into a coma when Ron's had turned into a spider. His face had been _priceless._ Then Harry was up.

"Come on scar-face, make something happen!" She slapped him on the back. He grinned back at her.

"Who you callin' scar-face?" She bellowed with laughter.

She watched as he approached. She wondered what he was most afraid of after all the crap he'd probably seen. The Boggart shifted and morphed, deciding on a shape. When it stopped her heart sank. It was Dementor, and a big one at that. It hovered all the students who started backing up towards the wall; Fang stayed right behind him. The Dementor descended upon him, readying to suck out all his happiness. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Remus started to come up after him. No, she wouldn't just stand their while her friend was in trouble. And besides, she had to show Remus that she was good for something.

"I got it Remus go back!" She hollered at him. He froze in his tracks. She pushed Harry aside and stepped between him and the Dementor. And for a moment she'd felt good about herself that she'd helped to save him from a terrible outcome. But that feeling wasn't about to stay long. The Boggart began to shift again. She tried to think of what frightened her most, of what the Boggart could possibly pick out of her mind. But when she found out it was too late. The Boggart stopped shifting, pleased with it's result. Fang's eyes went huge. She couldn't breath.

In front of her was werewolf. It had black beady eyes, and was a dark grey color. But the thing was _huge._ She'd seen a werewolf before, Remus to be exact, but he'd been half this size, not even. She dropped her wand as it came closer. It opened it's mouth to growl, showing off it's razor sharp teeth and drooling all over the floor. It opened it's jaws wide and let out what seemed to be a tremendous roar. At the sound she fell back onto her hands and knees. She then froze on the spot.

"Fang run!"

"Get up quick!"

"It's gonna bite her head off!"

The wolf came right up over her and started opening it's mouth as though to take a chunk out of her. But she couldn't move, she just sat there paralyzed by the creature, waiting for bite.

Just as it seemed it was about to eat her, she felt something smack her out of the way, hard She landed on a spot on the floor roughly. She tried to look up. She saw Remus in front of wolf, and as I was about to get him, it changed. Within seconds, it was a full moon hanging in the air.

"Ridiculus!" It popped like a balloon and zoomed away. Remus flicked his wand and the door to the wardrobe flung open and it flew inside.

"Fang are you ok?" Harry ran over to her side followed by the rest of the class. "You didn't have to do that Fang! I would of found a way around that Dementor some how!" He looked terribly guilty. Great, she'd tried to help out a friend and be the hero of the day and what had she done? Got everyone all worked up over some Boggart and made a complete fool of herself. Though she was still in too much shock to actually show any of these emotions.

She decided that she should scrape up that little dignity that she had and get the hell out of there.

"I'm fine let's just go." She got up trying to leave but Lupin grabbed at her arm. Great he'd seen it all. Now she felt horrible; did he think that she was afraid him? That maybe she thought him to be some kind of monster? Guilt over came her, but she wouldn't let him see that.

"Fang are you ok? Maybe you should just stay here for a minute and I'll…."

"I'm fine! God, it was just a Boggart!" She way too irritated to be treated like a little kid. She pushed past all the other students to get to her next class, in the process leaving behind an absolutely befuddled Remus Lupin.


	3. Chapter 3

_Her feet slammed against the dampened floor of the dark and ominous forest. She heaved in air as she dashed through the trees. She would of just flown away form her predator but she'd tear her wings up trying to make it through the twisting masses of branches. The only light came from the full moon up ahead._

"_aaaaWWoooohh!!" She tried to run faster but she felt so unusually slow. The sound of large paws thumping kept coming closer and closer. Maybe she still had a chance, she thought desperately. But then her foot caught on a tree root that sent her spiraling to the ground. She'd landed face first into the dirt. When she looked up she saw that she was already hurt with seeping cuts._

"_Rrrrrrrr…." She stopped breathing. Huffs of smelly breath blew against her neck. She whorled around in time to see a gigantic, oversized werewolf hovering just above her dirty, bloody face._

_She tried to yell for help but her vocals wouldn't work. She tried to run but her legs had turned off. The last thing she would see was the flash of a werewolf's teeth as they went to bore into her skull._

_Her voice kicked in just in time to scream as it came down on her._

…………………………………

She awoke, still gasping for oxygen. She sat up in safety of her own bed, relieved that no one had woken up to see her in such a state. She wiped away the beads of sweat that had accumulated on her forehead and took a couple deep breaths. After all, it was just a dream. A terrifying one at that; but still a dream.

She looked over at her alarm clock. Five o' clock; great, she wouldn't be able to get back to sleep after that little episode. _I could go out for a quick flight,_ She thought. _But other people could be up early too._ She mentally debated what to do for the next two hours and in the end settled for a long stroll around the castle. She groggily got on her school robes and slipped on her combat boots. She was very careful to not to wake anybody up as she left the common room and crawled through the portrait. The Fat Lady whined and protested at the early hour of which she'd woken her up. Fang ignored her.

She paced around the castle aimlessly with no destination in mind. She didn't need one; she was perfectly content in just walking around peacefully. While she walked, she thought about how her first day had gone. It had started out pretty well, sitting and chatting with Neville and taking on what she presumed to be the school bully. She thought that she might have been starting up a rather good reputation for herself here at her new school. But then it all went downhill when she'd tried to be the hero in class and save her friend form the dementor, only to find herself on the floor scared out of her mind. She hoped that not too many people had heard about that.

Deep in thought she had been completely oblivious to the oncoming footsteps from down the hall. By the time she'd noticed, the other person had already spotted her as well.

"Fang?" It was Professor Lupin. He too was dressed for the oncoming day and was holding in his hands a handful of papers. When she made eye contact with him she noticed the look of worry in his eyes. _Fantastic, he'll NEVER forget what happened yesterday! _She was immediately very keen on wiping away all worry of Lupin's that still might exist.

"Moring Remus. What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Oh umm…. Nothing much I guess couldn't get back to sleep so I thought that I might take a morning stroll around the castle. You?" he inquired, scratching his head.

"Oh same." She answered as she started to walk with him.

"So how's the teaching biz' been goin' for ya?" She asked casually.

"Not bad, not bad. They're all good kids, shouldn't be too hard to teach them I suppose. How 'bout you? Not too bad of a first day?" He was obviously inquiring on the little Boggart incident.

"Look, I'm sorry I didn't just let you handle the bloody thing. I just didn't expect…."She didn't finish.

"No Fang don't be sorry, you just wanted to help and I should've done better to stop you. I guess neither of us expected that." They were silent for a moment as they remembered what had happened. Then Lupin smiled.

"And I thought nothing could bring you down! Well, so much for the unstoppable Fangadetta." Fangadetta was a stupid little nickname that had been pinned on her over eight years ago. And she hated being called it. She pushed him playfully into the wall.

"Doesn't mean that I can't your arse into next week!" They went on like that for awhile until they'd reached Lupin's stop.

"I'll see you later on then. Now be good! And I mean it! I don't want to hear anything from Minerva about how you managed to blow up an entire classroom with just a swish of your wand you hear?" He said waggling a finger at her.

"Yeah, yeah Remus, we both know that's a lie. You love hearing about my facetious antics! Just another way to make you smile." She gave him a big grin.

"I mean it!" He shouted back at her.

She chuckled under her breath as he shut the door the door behind him. By then she assumed that it was almost time for breakfast and decided to get a head start on everybody else.

Sure enough, she was one of the only people there, along with other early risers. She smiled to herself, being the first there she got fist pick of all the good stuff. Getting up early had perks. Though it wasn't too long till the tables started filling up, and the Great Hall became a buzz with this morning's gossip. She only prayed she wasn't one of the topics; but knowing Hogwarts she could only be so lucky. Her thought were interrupted when Hermione, Ron, and Harry and came walking towards her spot.

"There she is!" Ron said pointing to her. She gave him a nod of acknowledgement.

"I don't believe it." Said Hermione, taking her usual spot directly across form her. "Fang was not only here on time, but she was early!" She exclaimed.

Harry tapped Fang on arm. "Hermione thought that maybe you decided to ditch out on school."

Fang laughed. "What ever happened to having the benefit of the doubt Hermy? Is it always straight to the worst and most drastic conclusion with you?"

They laughed and argued a bit longer until it came time for their next class. Care of Magical Creatures.

When they got outside Fang realized what a nice day it really was out. The sun was out, the sky was blue and the air was perfect for short sleeves. In fact by the time they got there each one of them had stripped off their outer layer robes.

They walked, talking animatedly about what Hagrid might have in store for them, towards his hut. Ron said that Hagrid would have a giant mutant tarantula waiting for them, and that it was going to swallow him whole. Fang disagreed; giant mutant spiders chew their food first.

When they got their destination, Hagrid was standing out on his front steps. Around his neck hung a series of fury woodland creatures; this of which gaining multiple 'Ewws' from various girls. Particularly from Lavender, to whom Fang decidedly pointed out that those were what Friday's meatloaf surprises were made out of. Apparently she was now vegetarian for 'like, life' (quote on quote).

"Now quite down all of yas! Quite down!" Hagrid bellowed over all the ruckus. "Now I've got a lil' treat for yas since it's your firs' day and all." He waved his enormous in the direction of a path that lead into the woods. "This way lads!"

All the kids followed along, unsure of what to expect (though Fang wouldn't leave Ron alone about the whole 'eaten by a spider' thing). They travelled a ways before they reached a small little clearing.

Hagrid stood in the middle of little area, holding his arms wide as if there was something fantastic that everybody was missing.

"Let me introduce to….Buckbeak!" He stepped aside to show the class a giant bird/horse creature. It was mostly white with some brown in it's fur. It's wings had to be three times bigger then Fang's own.

"It's a Hippogriff!" He shouted to them. Fang might of made some witty comeback, if it weren't for the fact that was to busy gaping at the creature. It huffed and puffed at all kids while thumping the ground with its hoofs. It obviously wasn't a people kind of guy. Well, she _assumed_ it was a guy.

"Well then…." Hagrid clapped his hands together. "Who would like a pet him hhmm?" Everyone backed off a couple of steps, including Fang. The only poor soul that was still standing where he had been was Harry.

"Thank you Harry well done!" Harry looked around, obviously confused. "Now don't worry, come on then!" Very hesitantly, Harry went up towards the Hippogriff. Fang was a little worried for him, seeing as how Hippogriffs were known to be violent with people who got too close too fast. But Harry seemed to have been doing fine, and Hagrid told him what to do and when to do it. There was a scare when Bucky seemed to go a little nuts but besides that it was all good. Everyone clapped when he pet the creature, and Fang decided to whistle, just for the hell of it.

Harry seemed to be rather proud of himself until Hagrid spoke up.

"Well I think he'll let you ride him now."

"Let me what?!?" Harry looked frantic. "Umm H-Hagrid I-I'm not sure that's s-such a…."

"Nonsense Harry! Now here you go!" Hagrid picked the boy up and plopped him down on the beast's back. "Don't pull out any of his feathers 'cause he wont thank ya for that!" With Harry still protesting, he slapped Buckbeak on the hindquarters and sent him off.

They went full speed towards the lake, soaring high over the trees. Fang smiled to herself. She loved flying, but she had a hunch that she wouldn't have quit liked that. They were up in the air for some time before they came back down. Once again everyone applauded him. He himself was all smiles.

When he reached hearing distance of her she asked him, "You looked like you had a good time eh?"

He looked at her, hair windblown. "Bloody hell yea!" She laughed.

"You think you'd do it again?"

His eyes widened at her. "Not if you paid me." She laughed some more. Then trouble started up.

"your not so dangerous are you? Ya big brute!" Malfoy sneered moving in on Bucky. Was he seriously _that_ stupid?

"No Malfoy back off! Back off!" Hagrid tried to get to him but it was already to late. Bucky reared back and brought a hoof down on him. The dumbass fell to the ground.

"My arm!" He wailed. "It's killed me! It's killed me!"

"R-Relax! I-It's just a scratch!" Hagrid tried his best to calm him.

"Hagrid!" Hermione stepped forward. "He needs to be taken to the hospital wing!"

"Alright, I'm the teacher I'll take him." He answered as he picked Malfoy up.

"You'll pay for this!" Malfoy kept saying over and over again as he was taken away. Fang gawked. Were any of her classes actually going to go well?

…………………………………………**..**

Next class was Divination. Her, Ron, and Harry walked up the many steps,(Hermione had some where else to go) discussing how pathetic Malfoy had been. It was obvious Harry really had an issue with him. But then again, so did she. And she just met him.

When they reached the classroom there were tables of two scattered across the floor. Ron and Harry sat together and she sat at the table right next to them, waiting for Hermione to join her. A minute or so later the bell signaling class to begin rang. The second it did, a woman in a rather flashy outfit stepped forward.

"Good evening children, I am professor Trelawney!" Her clothes consisted of one too many rings and colors that wouldn't go together no matter _how_ hard core gypsy you were. "Welcome to Divination class! Where we well be casting ourselves into the future!" Out of all her excitement she managed to almost knock over one of the tables. This got her some well earned giggles from all the kids.

Fang leaned over to Harry and Ron. She whispered, "More like casting ourselves into inanimate objects." They joined in with the rest of the snickering class.

Trelawney went on speaking. "Today, we will be using our teacups to search for the different symbols that you will find in your books. So take the teacup from the person sitting across from you and let us begin!" Everyone did as they were told rather regretfully, mumbling things like "Loony" and "Nutcase". Fang decided to get started, with or without her Hermy.

She reached out towards the teacup and jolted with a start.

"Damn Hermione! When did you get here?" She could swear on her life she hadn't heard a sound.

"Me? I've been here for awhile. Now here, hand me that teacup would you?" Fang handed her the cup. When she looked into hers she saw a rather funny looking blob that looked like some sort of dog thing. She searched the book for what seemed like forever, not finding anything that could be a suitable match. After awhile she gave up and threw her book down in a hissy fit. It helped a little though to know that Hermione was doing just as bad as she was. And she seemed even _more_ pissed about it.

She over heard the professor at Harry's table.

"Let me see the cup." She said, after Ron gave her some not so probable answers.

"Ahhhh!" She exclaimed as she through down his cup. Everyone stared, puzzled at her behavior. "Y-Y-You have…. The Grim." She said darkly.

"The Grim?"

"What's the Grim?"

"It's a dark omen in the shape of a dog. One of the darkest in our world." A Gryffindor boy answered. "It's the omen…. Of death."

Fang grabbed at her book and flipped through to the 'G' section. When she found the picture she was looking for she froze. The picture in the book and the picture in her cup were identical. She had the Grim.


End file.
